farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Frellingfarhb0t
Greatest User Profile ever. Hello I just joined up, and right away found a recent post to edit. It was on Lechna, the alleged lover of Aeryn's as revealed in the fourth season episode, Prayer. I edited the originator's post heavily, mostly intending to clarify the sequence of events by cleaning up the grammar. I also wanted to add the appropriate links. I couldn't find any user guidelines so I assumed that rather than adding a link each and every time a Farscape related proper noun is used, I only added a link the first time a person, thing, or place is named in the article. Thereafter, I believe it would be easier on the readers' eyes to keep the text the same color by not linking again and again. I couldn't resist adding some speculation about the character. I couldn't find any FAQ or guideline that would have shown me if this was or wasn't appropriate, so I used my best judgment, and tried to make it relatively objective and fact based. Maybe you can tell me what the limits are. I also added some external links to episode transcripts, which I would think would be useful to anyone who wishes to double-check the facts. Again, I don't quite know the policy regarding this, as external links have a tendency to come and go, and are difficult to maintain. Grim Weeper 21:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC)Brigitta (AKA Grim Weeper) Okay, Alrighty Okay, thanks for the "go ahead". (Er, by the way, I am the female of my species, but you could never have winkled that out from my nickname!) I was also wondering about creating a category for fan terminology. It came to me as I was reviewing the article for the episode Prayer. I have nothing to add to that article (it seems very detailed and complete), however, my eye was caught by the term "bizarro Moya". This is a great phrase, which although may have been mentioned by Crichton in some episode, is also commonly used by fans as a short cut reference to the Moya of the Alternate Reality. Other jargon from the fans that come to mind are "Farscape Lite" (referencing the relative simplicity of season 1), or Commandant Cleavage (referencing the most prominent characteristic of Commandant Grayza). A listing of the episode titles by their initials might be useful as well, since so many fans insist on using initials rather than the full titles. Meh. On second thought, maybe not. There's plenty to do as it is without adding to the workload. Grim Weeper 22:55, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Grim Weeper Dates on last edited I just did my first edit here and noticed that there seems to be a glitch with the dates given at the bottom of the page of the last edit made. According to that I edited in 2007. Is this a known bug? Agathoclea 12:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) rohvu's pilot does anyone have any idea who killed rohvus pilot in the episode eat me. it is bugging me so much. Thanks for the welcome Thanks, Frellingfarhb0t, for the welcome; didn't expect that just making a tiny edit! :) Actually, I just happened to be watching LG&M tonight and hadn't remembered how Akkor died, so thought I might make that small edit to Rorf's page (also, I'd forgotten how great he was in these eps!). To be honest, this is my first time editing a wiki (so apologies if I do something wrong!), but I noticed quite a bit of missing info here (empty/sparse entries, etc), and would be happy to help out if I could, though I am wary of stepping on any toes (I've know other wiki communities that are very autocratic!). I absolutely adore Farscape (IMO, the best thing my country has ever produced, despite its lack of support for it) and was very pleased to find this site/wiki existed! Again, I'd love to help out here and make this place THE source for Farscape info. Is there anything I need to know/read as to rules, getting started, formatting, etc?--Banjo oz 14:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Speculation We're trying to avoid speculation these days and focus on the specific facts of the matter along the way. I've moved your speculation addition on the han-jee article to its talk age. -- sulfur (talk) 01:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC)